The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for separating ice and water from fuel in gas turbine engines.
In a gas turbine engine, chemical energy of a fuel is converted into thermal energy. The fuel may be directed from a suitable receptacle, such as a fuel tank, to the engine. In cases where the gas turbine engine is located in an aircraft, a fuel tank can be located in the wings of the plane. To account for changes in temperature and/or pressure, the tank has a breather line or vent. In some situations, moisture can accumulate in the tank through the vent and the moisture can freeze into ice when the tank is exposed to cold conditions, such as when flying at altitude. Ice particles may accumulate in the tank and then break away and may be drawn into the fuel circuit during operation. In some cases, large amounts of ice flow with the fuel from the tank into the gas turbine engine and may interrupt or adversely affect performance of the gas turbine engine.